


Never Again

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Sam Bell 2 x Reader [3]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Longing, NSFW, Reader Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Sam Bell 2 and Reader are back on Earth and didn't see each other for a long time. Then Reader gets an unexpected phone call...





	Never Again

„Sam“, you called. You wanted to run but your feet where heavy as stones. “Sam!”

You moved but you couldn’t reach him and he kept on walking away.

When you finally reached him you grabbed him by his upper arm.

“Sam, wait! Where are you going? Didn’t you hear me?”

Slowly he turned to you and looked you in the eyes.

Yes, his beautiful eyes and his lovely face. This was Sam. Sam Bell.

He narrowed his eyes and his face remained motionless.

“What’s wrong”, you asked carefully, still holding his arm.

“Who are you”, Sam asked, a confused glace playing upon his eyes.

“It’s me, (y/n).”

He kept on staring at you.

“Who do you think I am”, he asked raising his eyebrows.

“You are Sam. Sam Bell. 2.” You felt panic rising inside of you.

“Oh, I am sorry to disappoint you. I am Sam Bell 76. Sam Bell 2 is dead, didn’t you know?”

You let go of his arm.

“No”, you whimpered and felt your heart shrink.

“Unfortunately, yes. He died ages ago”, he replied blandly.

“No”, you felt your body being dragged away from him, while he stood there just watching you puzzled.

 

No. No. Nooooooo.

***

You opened your eyes and the echo of your outcry still lingered in your ears.

Sitting straight in your bed you tried to regain control over your shaking body. Your cat was staring at you, hissing and raising its hackles.

“I’m sorry, Jones”, you said quietly and started to stroke his neck. “Didn’t want to scare you.”

You were sweating and when you realized that it was just a dream you relaxed a bit laying back down on your pillow.

Jones climbed up to your stomach and made himself comfortable, purring gently against your palm.

It was just as you expected. When you arrived back on Earth Sam was like locked away from the outer world.

He was questioned and examined and the physicians did their best to guarantee his well being.

At the beginning you saw him now and then when you secretly sneaked through the halls of the med labs. When you met you just held each other tightly and exchanged tender words of comfort.

Soon he had to move to the headquarters what made it impossible for you to meet again.

It’s been three weeks since you last saw him and your longing for him was not easy to bear.

After your return you haven’t spent time alone with Sam. He was constantly guarded and sheltered and nobody knew about your relationship anyways.

Well, at least you wished it was a normal relationship, but under such circumstances….It was just vexing!

He called you a few times and talking to him was good, but the longer he was kept away from you the sadder you became.

You knew that this isolation couldn’t take any much longer and you hoped that he soon would be back with you. At the very least you hoped for it.

You got ready for work and just wanted to leave your flat when you heard the phone ringing. Actually you didn’t want to answer it but you decided to go back in and pick up the phone.

“Hello”, you said in hurry.

“Hello! (y/n)”, you heard a familiar male voice asking. Your heart started beating frantically and your face lit up at once. “It’s Sam Bell. Sam 1, actually.”

“Oh,” you replied taken aback. “Wow, Sam Bell 1”, you repeated.

“Yes, listen”, he went on.

His voice was hypnotizing. It was Sammy’s. Every syllable he said and every uttered word sounded like him.

“I know we actually never met, but I talked to Sam and I have a message for you. I met him at the headquarters and he told me about you. He asked me to try to get you somehow into the centre so you can see each other.”

He was talking in a hurried way and you hardly could follow his words but what you understood was that Sammy wanted to see you.

“Well…” You were totally confused and baffled by his voice and started to stammer.

“I’m sorry to assault you like that, but I need you to tell me what to do now.”

“Is this even allowed”, you asked stupidly.

“Well, I guess it’s not since we have to do this secretly.” You saw him smirking sweetly before your eyes.

“Ok”, you said still dizzy and overcharged. “What do I have to do?”

“I could pick you up tonight and drive you to the headquarters and then we’ll think about how we sneak you inside.”

You agreed on a time and you hung up the phone.

Your mind was blurry because of what just happened but certainly you were happy about the prospect of seeing Sam again tonight.

Actually you would see two Sams and your heart started to flutter at this fact.

***

The doorbell rang and you went downstairs to meet Sam 1 at his car. You had to catch your breath when you saw him standing there.

His face was perfect. You brightened up automatically at this sight and stepped closer to him.

“Hey”, he said and held out his hand.

You took it and kept staring at him.

“My God”, you whispered. “You look exactly like him.”

“Yeah”, he smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“I am sorry”, you woke up from your trancelike state. “Nice to meet you, too, finally.”

You got into the car and drove towards the spacecraft headquarters where Sammy was already waiting for you.

Sam brought a fake visitor’s pass to make sure you were let inside.

During the ride you talked a bit about your personal lives and you learned that Sam met a woman working at the centre. He seemed happy and content and you were glad he seemingly settled well in his new life.

When you drove towards the checking point of the headquarters you became really nervous but Sam stayed calm and produced your fake pass to the guards. When they waved you through you breathed out deeply.

Sam parked in front of the great building and you exited the car heading towards the main entrance.

“We will meet Sam at his room”, Sam said and you felt your heart starting to beat faster. “Since it’s rather late I think most of the staff already went home.”

You used the lift and reached the 5th level, stepping on a long and narrow corridor.

When you spotted Sammy at the far ending of the corridor you already felt your skin tickling. You couldn’t wait to enfold him in your arms.

While you approached him you immediately saw that he looked tired and sleepy. His face was brightened up by a broad smile though, when he spotted you heading towards him. You were wrong. The two Sams looked very much alike but when you looked at Sammy’s face you spotted the familiar features which made him unique. The mischievous little smile playing upon his lips, the slightly raised eyebrow and his manner of twitching his shoulders imperceptibly when he was smiling.

He narrowed his eyes and walked straight up to you. When your bodies met you couldn’t prevent from sighing out deeply.

He buried his face in the side of your neck peppering it with soft kisses.

“Sammy”, you hushed and he brought his face in front of yours, placing his palms on your cheeks.

“Hey, baby”, he said looking softly into your eyes. His eyes looked sore and teary.

You kissed him softly.

“Hi”, you managed to whisper. You were overwhelmed by your feelings and just now you realized how badly you craved for his presence in the last weeks.

Sam looked passed you at Sam 1 standing right behind. He loosened his grip on you and stepped up to Sam 1.

“Thank you, man”, he said and gave him a hug.

“No problem,” Sam 1 answered and smirked. His smile tinged right into your heart.

“Maybe we all could meet sometime in the near future”, he suggested and looked at you.

“This would be very nice”, you answered looking at Sammy.

“Yes, we will do that”, he said and rested his hand on Sam 1’s shoulder.

“I’ll leave you now. Have a nice evening.”

With this Sam 1 stepped back into the elevator and you were finally alone with Sammy.

When you turned back to him he grabbed you instantly by your waist pushing you to the wall and starting to kiss you eagerly.

A high pitched sigh escaped you when his mouth crushed on yours sucking on your lower lip hungrily.

His hands went to your breasts as his lips moved to your cheek and further down your jaw line. You placed the back of your head against the wall and enjoyed him sucking the tender spots on your throat.

Felling his body so close to yours gave you pleasurable shivers from head to toe. You loved this man so much and being forced to stay away from him was torture beyond words. You now realized that you never again wanted to be separated from him.

“Sammy”, you hushed, gripping into his hair.

He moved away from your neck a bit and looked into your eyes. The softness you spotted in his glance made your mind go blank.

“Let’s get inside.”

“Alright”, he replied and you stumbled, kissing, to the door of his room.

When he managed to open the door he immediately pushed you to the ground pressing his body firmly against yours.

He gripped your wrists pinning them down roughly to the floor over your head. Putting his mouth back on your neck he sucked and licked the sensitive spots on your throat moving further down to your chest.

He released your wrists tracing your arms down softly.

Straightening himself he knelt above you, taking off his shirt while you started to unbuckle his belt.

He was breathing deeply and you watched his chest moving with every breath he took. You let your hands wander along his lower belly and hip bones.

He smirked sweetly, enjoying your caressing.

You pushed his pants down and he took them off, lowering his body again, starting to circle your belly button with his tongue.

He kissed and licked your side undoing your jeans and pushing them down followed by your panties.

Kissing his way down to your mound he remained there for a while, peppering it with feathery kisses and tracing it with the tip of his nose.

“Sam”, you moaned desperately, gripping into his hair and scratching the back of his head.

He rested his elbows beside you and came back up again slowly. You traced his broad shoulders down his muscular back, slipping your hands inside his boxers and squeezing his bum firmly.

He kissed you passionately now, moaning hoarsely against your mouth. You placed one hand on his hard bulge and started to stroke it.

He narrowed his eyes, stopping to kiss you. His lips where still touching yours tenderly, sweet sounds of arousal escaping them.

You gripped his hardness tightly and he started pushing against your touch.

“Call me Sammy again”, he hushed raggedly.

“Sammy”, you whispered, touching his lips with your fingertips. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby”, he replied almost soundlessly.

You traced his upper lip with your tongue and he let out quiet purring sounds. Sucking it softly you tightened your grip even more, making him moan out loud.

You wanted him badly at that very moment, but what was most contenting was the closeness and intimacy you both felt and the total confidence and love you felt towards him.

He buried his face in your neck, licking your collarbones. You loosened your grip and he bit down deeply into your shoulder causing your body quiver. Whimpering you clawed your nails into his shoulder blades.

“Sammy”, you hushed again. “I need you now.”

He looked at you and you spotted a voracious glance flashing his eyes. He seized you thighs, pulling you closer to him. Lifting your right leg, he positioned his shoulder at your knee pit, bending his upper body slowly down on you. You felt him pressing his rock-hard cock against you, indulging in your hot and wet core.

You started circling your lower body, urging him to enter you finally. Smoothly but insistently he slipped inside of you, starting to move in and out urgently.

You felt your walls clenching around him, causing him thrusting harder into you.

Your fingers entangled in his hair, he started to kiss and lick your calf up to your knee.

Placing your other leg on his right shoulder you allowed him to pound deeper into you, constantly hitting this perfect spot and making you moan desperately.

You looked at his face you saw an agonized expression of yearning. He slipped outside of you, gripped your butt and you held on tight to his neck. Lifting you up, he rose to his feet and headed to the next wall. He pushed your back roughly against it, holding your thighs tightly. With a hard thrust he was back inside of you, moving fast and breathing raggedly.

The intensity of his movements let your back hit the wall ruthlessly, but his roughness felt good. Seeing the arousal on his face right in front of you and feeling him hit the deepest spots inside of you made whimper.

“Sa-a-a-mm-y”, you stuttered out of breath, uttering some hushed profanities.

The spasms hit you one by one and your orgasm washed over your body like a force of nature.

He was pounding you rhythmically and when your walls tightened around him he growled deeply, clenching his teeth and spilling his load inside of you.

He kept on breathing noisily, bringing his lips to yours after he regained his breath. He kissed you passionately, still moaning quietly and keeping you pressed against the wall.

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, breathing almost calmly now.

“Never leave me again”, he said in a weak voice.

“Never again”, you replied, cuddling closer to his body.


End file.
